Cell trays are a commonly known medium for transporting and temporarily storing bottles. The majority of bottles transported on cell trays are bottles with a circular cross-section. Cell trays have traditionally been designed to accommodate a bottle of certain standardized size such as 0.5 or 1.5 liter. This creates a problem for not only logistics and warehousing but also production planning at beverage producers, for example, as the demand for a certain bottle size fluctuates. Accordingly, great stocks of cell trays suitable for a certain size of bottle need to be maintained, which absorbs capital and increases warehousing costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cell tray suitable for accommodating different sizes of bottles having circular cross-section. It is a particular aim to provide a cell tray suitable for accommodating circular cross-section having bottles of different proportions for adapting to diameter fluctuations of a given bottle volume between bottle standards in different market areas.